


The Alphabet of Destiel Smut

by ItsFunnierInEnochian42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom!Cas, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub!Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFunnierInEnochian42/pseuds/ItsFunnierInEnochian42
Summary: This is 26 unrelated smut oneshots, one for each letter of the alphabet.I was inspired bywaywardwings' workto make my own smutty alphabet. It's probably never going to be as awesome as their work but hey, I gave it a try and I had fun writing it.I'll add tags and characters (if necessary) with each new letter. I can't guarantee when I'll post next chapter, but I can tell you that I will finish this thing no matter what. I'm not gonna leave you hanging, promise.Thank you so so much toCasstolemypenfor being my beta.YOU'RE AMAZING !PLEASE NOTEthat englishisn'tmy first language and I sometimes keep editing my writing even after sending it to my beta, so any remaining mistakes are mine.Also, since these are all unrelated, feel free to skip a few letters or to read them in a different order. Enjoy !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Collection of Short Stories vol. 1: The Alphabet of Shameless Smut & Sexy Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130027) by [waywardwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwings/pseuds/waywardwings). 



##   ** _A for Alley_**

Dean was walking on the sidewalk, looking everywhere but at Castiel. He was pissed. And ashamed. It had took him so much time to finally admit to himself that he was in love with those blue eyes, and even more time to say it out loud. It took him so, so many years to realize that this dorky little guy beside him was probably the person who could understand him the most, more than Sammy, even. And he thought, well, screw everyone, it’s worth a shot.

And here they were, coming back from the restaurant where Dean had _finally_ blurted out (awkwardly, let’s say it) his true feelings, both of them avoiding eye contact, mouths shut, unable to say a word. The more steps they were putting between them and the restaurant, the weirder it was getting. For Dean, at least. Castiel had always been hard to read, no matter how much Dean could say he knew him inside out; Castiel had always been a mystery.

“Dean-”

“It’s okay, Cas” Dean cut.

“But Dean…"

“You don’t have to say anything. Your silence back there was clear enough. Just… Forget about everything I said and let’s pretend in never happened okay?”

Castiel grew silent for a short while, his eyes directed at his feet. “No.”

Dean stopped walking, Cas taking a few more steps before stopping too.

“What do you mean, no?”

“I can’t pretend like it never happened.”

“Cas, buddy, come on. I don’t want this brain fart I just had to ruin our friendship. We have to stay focused on hunts and stuff and we can’t do that if you keep thinking about it. We’re Team Free Will. Let’s keep that going. I’ll get over it, don’t worry about me.”

Truth was, he didn’t know if he _could_ get over it. He had this thing with Cas, a ‘profound bond’ like he once said, a long time ago. Cas knew in a matter of months that what they had was more, so much more, and Dean thought that was a good sign. But obviously, angels were wired differently, thought differently… _lived_ differently. He let himself hope, and now his heart was crushed in a thousand pieces. But he would never show this weakness to Cas, to anyone. In his line of work, one moment of weakness could mean the end of your life. He was used to hiding his.

“Listen to me, Dean… Please” Cas begged.

“I told you it’s okay.”

“You’re. Not. Listening.” Castiel answered softly, moving a step closer to Dean with each word. I didn’t say a word back there because you took me by surprise.”

Dean looked unsure. “...Okay, and now that you are not so-”

“Will you shut up, just once in your life?”

Dean stopped mid sentence, his eyes oscillating between Castiel’s eyes and lips. He almost seemed scared, like he was waiting for Cas to tell him he was leaving him.

“I didn’t say a word back there because I love you too and I couldn’t believe you were finally coming to your senses.”

It was like a punch in the guts. Cas _loved_ him back? Was that a dream? Was he unconscious somehow and now dreaming about this? Was he in a coma? Maybe he was hit by a car when he left earlier and this is all his imagination playing tricks on him.

“You do?” Dean breathed out.

“Yes, I do. I’ve loved you since… Since I pulled you out of hell. I couldn’t identify this feeling I have everytime I see you and it took me a while to figure it all out. Your brother was really helpful, to be honest, we had a few discussions-”

“Cas…”

“What?"

“Shut up.”

“Did I-”

Their lips crashed together like waves on rocks, melting into each other, molding the shape of each other’s lips. Dean had thought about this moment many times, wondering what it would feel like. If Cas’ stubble would be kind of weird. If his lips would taste as good as they look. If his tongue would be soft and sweet. Truth was, it was ten times better than what he had imagined. It felt so perfect, so _natural_ , so…

Dean pulled away, breathless, Castiel moving slightly forward like he was chasing Dean’s lips as they disappeared.

“Shit!” He whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked. He followed Dean’s gaze until his eyes landed on a huge bulge in Dean’s pants. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Well, yeah, actually it is, but… Whatever.”

Dean was clearly embarrassed by this, though Cas couldn’t really understand why. Wasn’t it something completely natural in such situations? Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to let Dean feel ashamed, not now, when things were going so well.

“Come” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand.

Castiel pulled Dean into a dark alley closeby. He scanned the cramped space to make sure no one was already there and that they couldn’t be seen from the street before shoving Dean against the brick wall and pushing himself on him. He could instantly feel Dean’s hard-on brushing against his, sending him spiraling.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean whispered.

“Can’t wait until we get back to the bunker. Plus, we can’t really walk around in that… State… Without being arrested by some cop for public indecency.”

“Yeah well if we get caught _doing it_ here, we’re fucked.”

“We won’t get caught.”

Castiel snapped his fingers, and the sounds around them faded away. Cars were still passing by, in complete silence, along with a few people that Dean could see talking, but no sound reached him at all.

“Now no one can see or hear us.” Cas said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Dean hesitated for only half a second before claiming Castiel’s mouth again, more passionately this time. His hand went straight for the blue tie Cas was wearing, pulling him infinitely closer, feeling the rough fabric of his trenchcoat scraping his cheek. Dean’s other hand went up to Castiel’s hair, gently tugging at it, soft moans escaping Cas’ throat from time to time.

Castiel made a different choice, going for Dean’s belt almost immediately. He fumbled with it, trying to unbuckle it while never letting go of Dean’s mouth, which was a challenge in itself. It was one of the best challenge he’d ever have, and after a few moments of tugging and pulling and unclipping, he had to accept that he couldn’t do it without looking and without giving some space between the two of them. Instead of doing that, though, Cas firmly hold the leather belt with both hands and with a grunt, tore it in half.

Dean inhaled sharply. “God that’s hot” he said between two kisses.

He couldn’t say another word before he found himself mostly naked from the waist down, Castiel kneeling in front of him. Dean looked at the big blue eyes staring back at him, at the three-day-old stubble sharpening Cas’ jaw, at those full lips in desperate need of chapstick, and his cock throbbed painfully.

“I’ve never done this so I’m sorry if-”

“Just do it Ca- _Fffuuuck!”_

Cas leaned in and took him all at once, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. Dean’s hand, still in Cas’ hair, gently pulled him closer. He slowly started bobbing his head, twirling his tongue, and Dean lost sense of space and time. _My ass, he’s never done this_ , he thought. Cas was rocking his head with the rhythm of Dean’s moans and gasps, listening to his body and his non verbal cues like he had sucked Dean off a thousand times before. He was palming his crotch at the same time, following his own pace. It was mesmerizing.

Dean’s knees buckled and he felt Cas pressing his hands flat on his thighs in a vain attempt to help him stay upright, but only succeeded in sending him just a little bit more closer to the edge.

“Fuck me.”

The words were out before he could really think about it. Castiel let go of his dick with an obscene slurping sound, his eyes instantly meeting Dean’s. Dean wanted to take a few seconds to think this through, but apparently his body had and entire other plan than his brain, because in that moment, with Cas staring at him like that, the only damn thing he could picture was Cas pushing into him; just the thought of it almost made him collapse.

Castiel got up, an expression of pure hunger and lust in his eyes. He grabbed Dean by the neck and kissed him languorously, more love and tenderness than passion. He looked at Dean, implicitly asking for permission. Dean made a short nod before kissing Cas one last time before he turned around, facing the dull brick wall.

He had expected a lot of different things. Cas spitting on his fingers to lube them. Or Cas could have thought this would happen and came prepared. Or maybe lube suddenly materializing out of thin air. He wasn’t expecting this though.

“Suck on them” Cas said, shoving two fingers into Dean’s mouth.

Dean wasn’t used to being dominated like that but he had to admit, this was probably the most turned on he’d been with just three words. Maybe Cas liked giving Dean orders, maybe his place in the angel hierarchy had something to do with it, whatever; He had a knack for this and Dean was liking it a lot more than he’d expected.

While Dean was busy sucking on Castiel’s fingers, Cas wrapped his other hand around Dean’s dick, slowly pumping. He could feel Dean trying to push himself into his fist, desperately trying to get more friction, but everytime he did, Cas stopped moving. He wanted this to last more than five seconds, and by looking at how Dean was craving his touch, he needed to take things slow.

He removed his fingers from Dean’s mouth, and slowly started applying a little pressure. Dean pushed his ass against Castiel’s hand, forcing Cas’ finger inside him. Cas inhaled sharply as he felt how eager Dean was. He started moving slowly again, leaving Dean’s cock to grab at his shoulder for a better balance. It only took a few minutes before both of them were panting with anticipation.

“Come on, Cas, I need more than a couple fingers.” Dean said, his voice hoarse.

“You really want this, do you?” Caswhispered, leaning in and softly biting Dean’s ear.

“Oh fuck, Cas, yes.”

He let go of Dean for a short moment, digging into his pocket until he pulled out a small tube of lube.

“So you _did_ have lube!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yes, but making you suck on my fingers was so much better, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Shut up, you prick.”

Castiel laughed, unbuttoning his slacks. He could _hear_ Dean blushing. He pulled himself out and uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and on his own dick. He aligned himself, grabbing Dean by the hips and, bit by bit, buried himself in him.

The sensation was everything Cas had imagined and more. He had to take a minute to find his balance, his forehead resting between Dean’s shoulder, leaving both of them some time to adjust. Dean was breathing fast, twitching every time Cas moved ever so slightly.

“Am I hurting you?” Cas asked.

“God no, just move already!” He breathed.

Cas slowly pulled out, Feeling Dean’s muscles tightening around him, before slamming back inside Dean.

“Ah! Shit!”

Dean lifted his hands higher on the wall and pushed himself on Cas, leaving more room between him and the wall. He kept pushing until he was bent down, almost at a right angle. Cas took a few steps back to regain his balance before instituting a rhythm, his nails digging into Dean’s hips.

Dean was moaning and breathing hard, but Cas knew he was holding it in. He wanted to hear Dean, wanted to know how good this was for him.

“No one can hear you, Dean. Come on, show me how much you like this.” Castiel said, thrusting even harder.

Dean’s head snapped to the side of the alley, looking at the people walking only a couple feet farther. He was still holding back, even though his breathing was getting faster and louder by the second.

He placed a hand in the small of Dean’s back and pushed down, forcing him to arch his back.

“ _FUCK_ , _CAS!”_

“That’s it, Dean, that’s it.”

“Harder Cas, _fucking HARDER!”_

His own voice was changing, the new angle sending sharp bolts of pleasure everywhere in his body. He could feel his toes curling, his fingers leaving bruises on Dean’s skin. The air in his lungs was burning, and he knew he was rough, maybe a bit too much, but the exhilaration was making him lose control.

Dean’s right hand left the wall to grab his dick, and he started pumping furiously, matching Castiel’s rhythm. He could feel him grow stiff underneath his touch, getting closer to the edge with every thrust. Cas was himself getting closer, the sound of Dean’s raw voice feeding the heat bubbling in his belly.

“Cas God _please…_ ”

Cas reached out and took a fistful of Dean’s hair, pulling his head backward, forcing him to look up, accentuating the curve of his back.

“Cas, _fuck, CASFUCKFUCKFUCK!!”_

Dean came, screaming Cas’ name over and over again, mixed with a string of curses. Cas followed seconds later, Dean’s orgasm sending him over the edge. He let go of Dean’s hair, his head falling between his shoulders.

Castiel was breathing hard, his eyes closed as he was trying to stay balanced on his two feet. Both of them were shaking, too tired and feeling too good to bother with anything else. Cas ran his fingers down Dean’s back, massaging the places where his fingers and nails had left marks and bruises.

He sluggishly pulled out before putting his pants back on. Dean did the same, then turned around and leaned onto the brick wall, obviously unable to stay upright by himself.

“Was that good?” Castiel asked. Now that it was over, he wasn’t sure if he had taken care of Dean enough. He was starting to doubt his every move.

“If it was good? Are you kidding me right now?” Cas stayed silent. “This was the best orgasm I’ve had since I was 20. Hell yeah, it was good. It was amazing.”

Castiel smiled. “Perhaps we should do that again?”

“Well, since we are now apparently dating, I hope we’ll do that again. And often.” Dean grinned. “Come here…”

He grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him in close, his mouth searching for Castiel’s. They kissed for some time, both of them comfortable in their after-sex glow, feeling like they were alone in the world. They eventually walked out of the alley, one at a time, like nothing had happened. And they intended to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for Chapter 2!
> 
> I'm starting to think I _can't_ write PWP, you'll excuse me for that. I'll keep trying, but I can't help the plot bunnies appearing every now and then. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like this one too !
> 
> **Enjoy!**

##   ** _B for Buttplug_**

It had started off as a joke. While on a hunt, Sam had found a giant dildo in an abandoned house, kept it, and put it in Dean’s room, on his desk, the huge purple thing standing proud for everyone to see. Every time Sam walked in front of Dean’s room, he would look at it and snort, eager to hear Dean scream in outrage.  

What Sam hadn’t expected though, was for Cas to find the dildo before Dean and, in his typical Cas-way, breach the intimacy of Dean’s room like it was nothing and grab the toy, eyeing it quizzically.  

He exited the room, the violet penis creating a contrast with the black of his slacks and the beige of his coat. At the last moment, doubt crept on him; Should he just leave it there and bring Dean to the room? Should he wait in the doorway until Dean comes back? Should he just forget all about it? Truth was, he shouldn’t have been in there in the first place…

He couldn’t really think it through though, because as he was looking back in the room, one foot in and one foot out, Dean turned the corner. He scanned Cas for only a brief second before his eyes landed on the sex toy.

“What the _fuck_ , Cas!”  

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to intrude.” Cas said, thinking Dean might be angry at him for entering his bedroom without permission. Since his fall from Heaven, he’d learned a lot about human’s unwritten laws, codes and rituals, but he was still trying to understand some concepts on which he didn’t really quite had a grasp on. Intimacy was definitely one of them. When are you too close to someone versus too far, how long is too long for an eye contact, what to say and not to say in different situations ( _Read the room_ , Dean would say). And speaking of rooms, how some specific physical spaces are reserved for specific people.

“What do you mean, ‘intrude’? I’m talking about the gigantic _dildo_ you’re holding!” Dean kept stepping forward towards Cas and ultimately noticed in which doorway his friend was standing. “And _why_ on earth are you bringing _it_ in my bedroom?”

“I’m not bringing it to you room, Dean. I found it there.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright pink, small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He kept opening his mouth and closing it again, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to say it.  

“Did... Did Sam put you up to this? Did he?” He finally blurted out. “I swear to  

God if its Sam’s idea he’s gonna pay for it.”

“I haven’t seen Sam around.” Castiel answered, confused.  

“SAMMY!” Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

In the deepness of the bunker, somewhere near the library, echoed Sam’s laughter.  

***

“Dean didn’t seem to find it funny the first time. I fail to understand how this time could be any different.”

“It’s not a question of _Dean_ finding it funny. It’s for _Us_ to find funny.”  

Castiel and Sam were talking in hushed voices, Sam hiding a slightly smaller dildo than the first one behind his back. This time, the toy was a fluorescent orange, and Cas was pretty sure that it could glow in the dark. The thing was an abomination, and the former angel had no idea where Sam had found it, but he sure didn’t want to know anyway.

Sam entered Dean’s room and looked around for a place where he could put the toy.

“Watch the door for me.”  

Castiel wasn’t entirely okay with this, but he trusted Sam. He wanted to learn about this seemingly natural ritual of ‘pranks’, and understand why it was so important for the Winchester brothers.

“Why are we doing this again?”

“I told you, it’s funny.”

“No, I mean… Why are we doing this to him?”

Even though Cas had seemingly asked the same question, Sam seemed to understand.  

He shrugged. “That’s what you do when you love someone. You mess with them a bit.”

Sam kept looking around before opting for a spot underneath Dean’s desk that was invisible from the door of the room. A grin plastered to his face, he pulled Castiel into the room and made him sit on the bed, closing the lights. The toy was, in fact, glowing in the dark.  

***

Castiel took a long time to think about all this, about his conversation with Sam and what he said about the people you love. He thought this one would be easy enough to understand, but it turned out spending sleepless nights turning this over and over and over again in his head.  

Was he in _love_?

Sam said you mess with people you loved. Sam obviously loved his brother in a family kind of way, but what about Cas? He sure loved them both, but did he love them the same way Sam loved his brother? Did Cas love one brother more than the other, or in a different way?  

He sure had a lot of affection for both Sam and Dean, but he knew in his gut it wasn’t the same kind of affection. He just didn’t know if it was love or just his mind playing tricks on him because he couldn’t stop hearing Sam’s voice again, a broken record resonating in his mind: _That’s what you do when you love someone._

Again, _love_ wasn’t the same thing for everyone. Each human felt it in a different way, and to make things even more complicated, your own personal definition of love could change depending on _who_ you loved.

Humans were definitely hard to decipher. The Winchesters were no ordinary humans either. Castiel knew he would have to really think this through before doing anything else.  

He spent the next couple of days analyzing his emotions and feelings every time he had an interaction, discussion, or a simple eye contact with either Sam or Dean.  

The first day, they were all sitting in the bunker’s library doing research for a case. Castiel noted he felt _something_ he couldn’t put words on when Dean came all around the table to sit next to him, on his right side, instead of taking the closest chair available. He felt _special_. When, a few minutes later, Sam came back with a book that looked older than most grimoires and sat on his left, though, he didn’t feel special. It was nice, being surrounded by his family, that’s for sure, but Sam hadn’t felt the same way as Dean.  

The second day, Castiel was reading one of the many witchcraft books they had when Dean waltz in the living room, clearly not sober. He started with small talk, but eventually came more serious subject: his fear of never being able to stop monsters from killing people, his constant guilt and anger for not being able to save them all, his agonizing terror or losing Sam. Dean would do anything for his brother, but Castiel knew that if he had to choose between saving one or the other, the oldest Winchester would be the one living. He couldn’t answer _why_ the decision was so crystal clear in his mind, though.

The third day, Castiel made a quick run to the grocery store so the three of them could have a decent dinner. He was scanning the many products in the endless alleys when a song started to play, a faint voice singing through the ceiling speakers. He caught himself smiling softly, remembering how Dean sang this same song on their last road trip. In fact, he realized a lot of things made him think of Dean: the song on the radio, the burger buns, the giant beer structure at the end of the alley, even the way the cart was squeaking. He also noticed how nothing really reminded him of Sam.

The fourth day, Dean grew tired of researching. He wanted to ‘stop being nerds’ and ‘gank the son of a bitch’, but Sam thought they could still prepare a bit more. They fought, Castiel stuck in between, and then Dean left. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched him go. When they couldn’t hear Dean’s angry footsteps anymore, Sam assured Cas he would get over it. Hours passed without Dean coming back. Cas spent the rest of the day thinking about how much he would rather spend time with Dean then with Sam. And then some more time thinking about the guilt he felt about this observation.  

On the fifth day, Dean didn’t show up for their after-lunch research. Cas decided to grab a piece of pie (okay, the whole pie) and went looking for him. When he found Dean the garage, full of grease and sweat, his muscles moving under his shirt, his eyes scanning expertly the engine, his strong hands executing tasks flawlessly, he felt… _arousal?_ That was new.  

All those days of internal observation were giving him a headache. Part of him didn’t want to accept the evidence. Castiel had always been indifferent to sexual orientation, so why was he so bothered by the fact that he was most probably in love with his best friend?

It’s on the sixth day that the answer came to him.  

Sam and Dean were talking at the kitchen table, wolfing down Dean’s famous homemade burgers. Castiel was on his way to join them when he heard their conversation and stopped dead in his tracks, a simple wall separating him from the brothers.

Retirement. That was a notion both of them knew was highly improbable. Still, the Winchesters could dream a bit and brush the subject every now and then. Today was one of those days where they needed to dream.  

And suddenly, Dean mentioned he always wanted to grow old and have a family. If not kids, a girlfriend and a dog, someone to care about.  

_A girlfriend._

That’s why Castiel felt inexplicably sad when he thought about his feelings. It’s not that it bothered him to love Dean; He knew Dean could _never love him back._

Unrequited love. That was something Castiel never really thought about. He never took the time to understand what it could feel like.  

He felt empty, like someone had ripped his heart out, even though he could feel the rush of blood in his ears. He felt like his lungs couldn’t expand properly, making it hard to breathe. He felt numb and weak in the knees, unable make a step forward or backward, frozen in place.  

He knew he couldn’t leave it at that, though. It wasn’t fair for him, and it wasn’t fair for Dean and Sam. Yes, they had a history of hiding the truth to one another to protect themselves, but this wasn’t something Castiel could keep for himself.  

Anyway, weren’t there thousands of movies about unrequited love and how to make someone fall in love with you? Weren’t there millions of books and stories about this too? It couldn’t be so hard. It’s not like Dean was his archenemy. They are already pretty close, they have this profound bond. Dean told him many times he needed Cas, and Cas knew he needed Dean too. This thing they could have wasn’t entirely doomed.  

Castiel made his decision. He had to tell Dean.  

_That’s what you do when you love someone. You mess with them a bit._

***

Dean was exhausted. It wasn’t their usual grave-digging, bones-burning kind of thing anymore either, both of them being too famous for such easy jobs. Other hunters were usually seeking their help for much heavier cases, and that one was no different. In addition, Cas didn’t come with them, saying he had business to attend to in Heaven. The hunt had been a success, but truth was, he and Sam were getting old. They weren’t wired for only three hours of shut-eye every night anymore.  

The brothers ended up arriving at the bunker in early afternoon, and by that time Dean had only one thing in mind: grab his duffel bag, head straight for his room, and sleep until the next morning.  

“Ugh, _finally_ …” he said, parking the Impala in the bunker’s garage.  

“Are you seriously that tired?” Sam asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You’re not as resistant as you used to be, old man.”

“Shut up. We’ll talk again when you hit 40, see what you think of afternoon naps.”

They got out of the car, each of them grabbing their bags and heading for the door leading to the rest of the bunker. They strutted along dark hallways and parted shortly after, both of them heading for their respective rooms.  

As Dean walked to his room, he caught himself thinking about Cas. His excuse of having things to do seemed curious a few days back when they were getting ready to leave, but now that the case was over and that he had time to focus on it, the idea seemed even weirder.  

He opened the door to his room.  

 _Cas wasn’t accepted in Heaven anymore; he had more enemies than friends up there. Why would he have to go back to the family he betrayed? Or worse, why would he need..._  

Dildos. Strap-ons. Cock rings. Vibrators. Butt plugs. Anal beads.  

That's what hit him when he opened the light. They were _everywhere_. Dean couldn’t look somewhere in his room without seeing a red, yellow, blue, green, or purple sex toy lying around. Some even had suction cups and were glued to the walls. His bedside table had at least three different vibrators, his desk was buried under whips, blindfolds, and bunny ears. On his shelf was something looking suspiciously like a chastity belt.  

“Sam!” Dean yelled. His brother was really going to pay for this. “SAMMY!”

Sam came running, looking worried.  

“What is it? What’s going on?”

“When did you do this? Before we left?” Dean asked, pointing inside his room.  

Sam leaned over, just enough to see what Dean was pointing at, and almost lost his footing. “What in the world…” he muttered.  

“Don’t act like you don’t know about this. You’ve been putting weird shit in my room for the last couple weeks.” Dean suddenly realized something. “Did you… Did you talk _Cas_ into this? Is that why he came up with this lame ass excuse to stay home?”

“What? No! I didn’t do this! And I didn’t ask Cas to do it either!”

“Who did it then? The ghost of a porn star haunting my room?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know! I mean, Cas was with me once, when I hid one, but that’s it, I never asked him to do-”

“I did it” a voice said behind both of them.

Dean looked around and raised his fists, still ready to defend himself after their long hunt. He lowered them quick when he recognized Cas standing a few feet from them.  

“Wait, what?” Sam said.

“I did it.”

“Why?” Dean wondered. Cas had always had a tendency to do strange stuff, but this was the pinnacle of strange stuff.

Castiel looked down at his feet. “Well…” he hesitated. “Sam said that when you love someone, you mess with them a bit.”

 _A bit?_ Dean thought. _That’s more than just a bit, buddy._

“And, huh…” Cas paused again, “since I love you a lot, I thought I’d mess more than just a bit.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide, his mouth suddenly seemed unable to create saliva anymore, and air couldn’t get into his lungs. The wires in his brain had short circuited, making it difficult to think.  

“Huhhh, I- I’ll leave you two so you can… talk about this, I guess” Sam blabbered before almost running away from them, obviously _way_ out of his comfort zone.  

The silence between the hunter and the angel lasted, each minute melting into the other. They were avoiding, yet searching for eye contact, both of them wanting to say something but unable to form coherent words or sentences.  

“Are you mad?” Castiel finally asked.

Was he mad? He thought he was a minute ago, but now, after what Cas had said…

“No, I’m not.” Dean answered. “Cas…” It was his turn to hesitate. “Are you _in love_ with me?”

“Yes. Well, I think so. I’ve realized a few things in the last few days. I’d rather spend time with you than with Sam. I enjoy your company. I feel special when I’m with you and depressed when you’re not around for a long time. Songs, and regular products at the grocery store make me think of you, but not of Sam. And to be honest, even though I think this is horrible, if I had to choose between saving you and saving Sam, I would choose you. ”  

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I heard you talk with Sam the other day and you were talking about having a _girlfriend_. I just… I needed to show you, but I couldn’t tell you. And I understand if you don’t reciprocate.”

Dean was speechless. This was coming out of nowhere. He wasn’t ready for such a declaration of love, _especially_ not with his room covered in sex toys. On top of that, how could he tell his best friend that he didn’t love him back?

Or did he?

Dean had to admit, Cas had brought up some important points. Dean didn’t feel exactly the same way, but the major difference here was that Sam was his _brother_. Cas didn’t have that kind of bond with someone else. If Dean had the choice between his brother and his friend, he would go for his brother, that was a certainty, but in truth, he would never be able to live with himself for abandoning Cas.  

And, well, he did enjoy spending time with Cas. A lot. He was quirky and funny in his own way, though he didn’t realize it most of the time. That was something Dean loved about him.

Love. That word again.  

Memories started bubbling back to the surface. They were small details, but putting them together was like assembling a puzzle with pieces you’ve lost years ago and finally found again under the couch or behind the TV.  

Castiel _did_ try to tell Dean in his own way, more than one time.

_I always come when you call._

_I did it, all of it, for you._  

_I’ve been trying to stay one step ahead of them to keep them away from you._

Many angels, demons and other things had made comments regarding their relationship. Dean never tried to correct them.

Naomi.  

_I know you’re hoping Castiel will return to you._

Balthazar.  

_You know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who’s in love with you._

Uriel.

 _Castiel? You see, he has this weakness. He likes you._  

Meg.  

_He was your boyfriend first._

And Dean had told him too, in his own way...

_I prayed to you Cas, every night._

_We’re going home._  

_I’m not leaving here without you._

_I’d rather have you, cursed or not._

_Cas, buddy, I need you._

_I need you._

_I need you._  

“Actually…” Dean was finding it hard to speak. His mouth was so dry he could feel his lips crack when they formed the word. “Cas, I have to apologize to you. I… I’m emotionally constipated okay, let’s put it that way. I hate talking about my feelings and well, this right now, is the hardest thing I’ve had to do in my life.” Cas’ eyes met Dean’s, hope glittering in them. “All these times I told you I needed you… It’s more than that. I think… I think I love you too.”

The words came out a whisper, just loud enough for Cas to hear. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before one of them broke the silence.

“So,” Castiel started. “What do we do now?”

Dean chuckled and looked back at his bedroom, his eyes shining. “I have a few ideas, if you’re up to it.” He stepped toward Cas, grabbing one of his hand, still laughing. “I can’t believe filling my room with friggin sex toys was the key to my coming out.”

“Since when did you know?” Cas asked.

“A long time. I just never had the opportunity, or found it a relevant information about me, so I kept it for myself. But that’s not important right now.”  

Dean could’ve thought about a more romantic setup for his first kiss with Cas, but this moment was as good as any, so he dived right in. It was a lot more satisfying than he had imagined, Cas’ rough lips meeting his, opening willingly the second Dean’s tongue brushed against them. He tasted like peppermint and a tiny bit of licorice, Dean’s favorite.  

It took Castiel a few seconds to fully understand what was happening, but once his brain caught up with the situation, he grabbed Dean by the collar, deepening the kiss. Dean’s hands flew to Castiel’s hair, tugging and pulling and scratching, the sounds escaping Cas’ lips suggesting something far less innocent than a simple kiss.  

Without really looking, they stumbled backwards into Dean’s bedroom, unable to stop kissing for just a second. The back of Dean’s knees hit the mattress and he pulled Castiel over, both of them falling gracelessly on the sheets. They rolled over, Dean pinning Cas to the bed with the weight of his body. Cas started struggling a bit, trying to move away from Dean.

“Is there something wrong?” Dean asked, worried he had misunderstood Castiel’s actions.  

“Yes. I mean, no, just… Move for a second.”

Dean pushed himself up, giving Castiel some room. Cas arched his back and contorted his arm to reach between his body and the mattress. He pulled his hand out from behind him, revealing a box holding a brand new sex toy.  

_A rainbow buttplug._

Castiel made a move to throw the box away, but Dean grabbed his wrist before he could let go of the box.

“Maybe we could use that” he said suggestively.

“I- I’ve never-” Castiel stuttered.

“I have” Dean replied.

“You have? When?”

“A few years back. Before you.”

“With whom?”

“Cas, this is so not important right now” Dean answered rolling his eyes.  

“Right, sorry.” Castiel looked at the box. “I still have no idea how we’re supposed to use it, though, apart from where it goes.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you what to do.”  

He pushed himself upright away from Cas, sitting on his heels, Castiel's legs between them, and without breaking eye contact, started removing his flannel shirt, one arm at a time. He then proceeded to pull his t-shirt over his head, still holding Castiel’s gaze.  

Cas didn’t know what to do. His hands were just _there,_ useless. He wanted to touch Dean all over, but didn’t know if he could. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, but again, didn’t know if Dean would allow it. He was mesmerized by Dean’s torso, Dean’s eyes, Dean’s lips, Dean’s freckles, _Dean_ in general. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  

“You think too much.” Dean whispered, falling back down on his hands, looking at Cas straight in the eye.  

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Dean claimed Castiel’s lips again. Without looking, he found Cas’ left hand and placed it on his hip, doing the same for his right hand. The angel’s hand started to move and explore Dean’s body shortly after, brushing against his ribs, scratching at his back, going down on his thighs and squeezing, pulling him closer. Their groins touched for a brief moment, the friction sending shivers down Dean’s spine. It was his turn to moan into Cas’ mouth.  

Cas probably felt the same way, because his hands flew to Dean’s pants to unbutton them. Dean rolled away from Cas to pull his jeans down, instantly feeling the absence of Cas’ lips on his. He hurried to remove his pants, then stood up at the end of the bed and helped Castiel get out of his own pants and boxers.

“Why don’t we just get rid of everything?” Dean said, feeling his boxer briefs were getting a bit too tight.  

Cas got up too, letting his trenchcoat fall to the ground, followed by his blue tie and his shirt. The last piece of clothing hadn’t hit the floor yet before their mouths were crashing together again, Dean gently pushing Cas back on the bed.  

Dean pushed his leg between Castiel’s, effectively placing himself on top of Cas again, and lowered himself until it was only skin against skin, friction and sensation, envy and lust. His hands were traveling on Cas’ body, doing his best to memorize the places he touched and the sounds Cas made, mapping his body with the greatest care.  

“Now would be a good time, Cas” Dean exhaled as Cas licked and sucked at the base of his neck, sending waves of pleasure through his body.  

Dean moved aside to let Cas kneel behind him, seizing the box as he went. While Cas was fumbling with the lid, Dean stretched to his bedside table and took a brand new tube of lube that was lying there and threw it at Cas before assuming the position.  

“You put a lot of lube and you push slowly. It’s easy as pie. Just go easy on me, it’s been a while.”

Without a word, Cas popped the lid of the lube open. Dean could hear him squeeze a generous amount of it on the toy, and felt Castiel’s hand on his buttcheek. The cool feeling of the buttplug pushing slightly inside him came shortly after, and Dean’s fingers curled inside the sheets. Cas’ breath was ricocheting on the small of his back, his nerves highly aware of every sensation. He could hear his blood rushing, his heartbeat increasing, his harsh breathing.  

 _God, I sound like a slut_ , he thought.

He didn’t have time to really think about it though, because Castiel hit his prostate with the toy at the exact same moment and Dean screamed in surprise.

“Did I hurt you?” Castiel worried.

“No” Dean moaned. “Move it again, same spot.”

Castiel obliged and Dean’s arms buckled, unable to keep himself upright. Castiel moved it again a couple times, each time pulling another moan from him. Dean could hear Cas breathing faster, his nails digging a bit more into his thigh. Obviously, Dean wasn’t the only one enjoying this. Suddenly, Dean heard a small clicking noise, and his vision blurred.  

“Oh my- _fuck!”_ he screamed. The sensation stopped.  “How did you do _that?!”_

Castiel extended his free hand so Dean could see it. He was holding a small disc, no bigger than an oreo, with three buttons on it.  

“It has batteries.” Castiel simply said.  

They lost track of time. How long had Cas worked Dean up like that, neither of them could answer, but by the time Dean couldn’t take it anymore, they were both sweaty and messy, a constellation of bite marks on Dean’s back. Cas looked depraved and lost in sensation, his untouched cock throbbing, the pressure begging to be released.  

Unable to stay in the same position for another minute, Dean collapsed on the bed and rolled over, the buttplug deep inside him, facing Castiel who was still kneeling at the end of the bed. He didn’t have to tell him what to do.

Cas jumped on top of Dean, kissing him like it was there last day on earth, rubbing his cock against Dean’s seeking touch and friction, anywhere, anyhow. Dean pushed Cas enough so his hand could wrap around both their cocks and started pumping furiously, both of them so close they couldn’t even speak.  

They came together, screaming each other’s names, kissing, groping, unable to let go of the other. Castiel collapsed on Dean, all the strength he had left leaving his body with his orgasm.  

They stayed there, snuggled together for a while, taking their time to come back to reality. Dean eventually gently rolled Castiel on the side. He took his t-shirt and wiped at the mess they’ve made, summarily cleaning Cas’ and his stomach, before throwing the piece of clothing back on the floor and joining Cas on the bed.  

“So…” Cas said, blushing. “How was it?”

“Awesome” Dean answered, a grin spreading on his face. “And you?”

Castiel took a moment to think. “I never experienced something like that.”

“Should we do that again sometime?”

Castiel grinned. “I’d like that, yes.”

Dean could feel sleep slowly fogging up his brain, but just before he lost consciousness, he heard Cas mumble.

“Next time, I want to try the buttplug.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY  
> I know I am SUPER late for this chapter I apologize. Life has been crazy lately, I started a new job, My house is falling apart (seriously, I have a hole in my sunroom that I have to fix and we are working on a brand new deck in the yard because I went through the old one), BUT HERE IT IS! 
> 
> I was inspired for this one by a post a friend of mine sent to me, that you have probably seen already. You'll know which one when you read the chapter. 
> 
> By the way, thank you for all the kudos and the hits, I really wasn't expecting so much love from you guys. Thank you thank you thank you

##   ** _C for Cop_**

 

Castiel Novak couldn’t believe this was happening again. So many years without incidents and now, here he was, standing in front of this stupid graffiti plastered on the wall of the town’s library for the second time this week. 

He knew who had done it. How could he not? Anyway, the message was pretty clear making it obvious to everyone who was targeted. And if you knew the target, you know the culprit too.

 

_Hey Officer Novak,_

_You have a nice_

_Butt_

 

This was probably the most humiliating moment of his entire career. 

Castiel’s walkie talkie crackled to life and a familiar voice came out.

“So, _Officer Novak,_ how’s it going?”

He grabbed his speaker mic, hanging from his uniform on his right shoulder. “Listen Gabriel, you made me drive 20 minutes out of my beat in rush hour traffic for something you could’ve handled yourself. This is _not_ funny.”

“You’re right, sorry, it’s not.” Gabriel paused. “It’s fucking hilarious.”

“It’s vandalism” Castiel answered, even though he knew this was a useless battle.

“Cas, I bet he wants to get arrested by you again.”

He closed his eyes in exasperation. “Not gonna happen.”

“You know it will.”

Cas didn’t bother answering. He let go of his radio and placed his hands on his hips, his mind wandering to the first time he had to deal with the culprit - _Winchester -_ a few months ago.  
  


He was patrolling in his designated area - his _beat_ as they call it - and as his light turned green and he started to make his right turn, an old black car zoomed past him, running the red light in the other direction. Cas’ partner, Meg, snickered as she turned on the lights and sirens. They finally caught up with the driver a few blocks away, and pulled him over. They got out of the car, Cas circling the driver side and Meg taking care of the passenger side. They were always careful in such situations. Anything could happen : the driver could have a gun; He could try to run away; He could panic and drive away in a last attempt to hide his dope or whatever illegal stuff he could carry.

But it became clear pretty fast that all of this wouldn’t happen. The moment the driver put his eyes on Cas, it was obvious he wouldn’t go far. At least, he wouldn’t go far as long as Cas was around.

“Well hello, officer.”

“License and registrations, sir.”

“Of course, of course.” The man leaned over the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper before giving it to Cas.

He knew this wasn’t the papers he needed but he couldn’t help himself. He took the paper and looked at it, just to see a name and a phone number neatly written in the middle of what seemed to be an old gas receipt.

 

_Dean Winchester_

_785-555-0128_

_Call me, beautiful_

 

Cas wasn’t used to such obvious attention, but recovered quickly. “I’m not gonna ask you again, sir. License and registrations. 

“You sure you don’t want to go on a date instead?” Dean smiled, winking at Cas.

“Get out of your vehicle. _Now._ ”

Dean’s smile didn’t fade away as he slowly got out of the driver seat. His eyes never left Cas’ face, like he was trying to remember every feature.

“Turn around and stretch your arms to your side.”

Dean did as he was told, but the moment Castiel started to search him, he opened his mouth again.

“Damn, you’re straightforward. Usually, if you want to touch me like that, you need to buy me dinner first, but since you have such a pretty face, I guess I’ll let you.”

From the corner of his eye, Cas saw Meg biting her fist and walking away from the scene, unable to keep a straight face, her dark auburn hair flying in the soft breeze.  
  


Cas shook his head, trying to erase the memory. He’d tried his best not to show it to anyone, but he had to admit, Dean hadn’t really left his mind since that day. Lucky for him, only one person was aware of that fact : Gabriel. And lucky for him again, he had kept his mouth shut, at least until now.

He looked at the black ink on the brick wall. It was still glistening in the evening light, and Cas was convinced that if he touched it, his fingers would be stained. It was still fresh, which meant Dean Winchester wasn’t far.

 _Good,_ Castiel thought, _not my beat, not my problem._

Or so he thought.

 

***

 

The first thing he heard when he entered the precinct was the voice of his sergeant, loud and clear. 

“Novak! In my office!”

It wasn’t a good sign. It never was, when Sergeant Zachariah Smith asked to see you. It usually meant a report, or a suspension.

He dropped his things in his locker and went straight to his boss’ office, fully knowing he shouldn’t make Zachariah wait. He closed the door behind him and waited for whatever was coming.

“I’m very disappointed.” Zachariah said.

“About what, Sergeant?” Castiel asked, puzzled.

“Don’t play that game with me, Castiel. You left your beat without permission.”

“Officer Gabriel Novak called me in his beat for a… Specific situation.”

Zachariah shook his head in exasperation. “It seems like a pretty simple rule, but apparently you can’t understand it. I know Officer Novak is your older brother, but he isn’t the one making the rules. I am."

“With all due respect, Sergeant, he’s the one who called me without asking perm-”

“Stop. That’s enough. If you can’t understand that I am the authority around here, well I think you aren’t responsible enough to deal with the safety of our city. I’m assigning you to office work from now on.”

Cas’ jaw dropped. “Office work? You want me to fill in reports instead of doing my actual job?”

“You obviously can’t do your _actual job_ , since you left your beat.”

Castiel knew better than arguing with Zachariah. It was a shitty situation, but the best thing he could do right now was to shut his mouth and wait, or assume the consequences coming with it.

“What are you still doing in my office?” Zachariah asked. “Go. Now.”

 

***

 

He had to get the worst office work available. Of course. The night guardian was on vacation, and so Cas was now stuck working night shifts, in the basement of the precinct. He was supposed to fill in reports and watch over the felons incarcerated down there during the night, but the cells were empty 95% of the time, and the other 5% were usually some guys so drunk they were passed out in less than five minutes after the door was closed. 

Definitely the worst desk job in the whole building, and Zachariah knew it.

Castiel looked at the small, cluttered desk that was now his for… did Zachariah even mentioned a time? He couldn’t remember any official date. He didn’t know when the night guy would be back.

He sighed and sat down on the old office chair. It made a loud squeaking noise, and he got scared for a second that it would collapse underneath him, but the seat held. He tried to move the chair forward, toward the desk, but the wheels were so old and used that they couldn’t even roll anymore.  In the end, he had to get up, lift the chair and place it back where he wanted it because it wouldn’t move.

This was going to be a long ass night.

 

***

 

Around two in the morning, Castiel was playing basketball with his garbage can and a few paper balls when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around, half expecting Zachariah to show up and check on him, enjoying every second of his memory but instead, his brother’s head appeared. With the smile he was bearing, Castiel almost wished it had been his Sergeant; He knew something was up. 

“Hey, _Officer Novak_ , how’s it going in the second circle of hell?” Gabriel asked, taking a few steps in.

“Not much to be honest. What brings you here?” Castiel inquired, not sure he wanted the answer.

“I’ve brought you a gift!” Gabriel walked back to the door, and grabbed something, before pulling it towards him.

Dean Winchester was standing there, cuffs on his wrists, a sly smile plastered on his lips.

“That’s just my luck” Dean said. “I have the prettiest cop watching over me tonight.”

Cas had to use all his strength not to roll his eyes, but apparently he focused too much on his facial expression and didn’t even think about his blood pressure, because Dean _and_ Gabriel smirked at the same time.

“Well, well, well, the Winchester boy has one hell of an effect on you, Cas” Gabriel said. “You should go put some fresh water on your face, you blushed so fast I’m scared for your health.”

“Shut up Gabriel” Castiel quipped. “Just put him in a cell and go do your job. I’ll do mine.”

Gabriel did as he was told, but made it sure to put Dean in the cell directly in front of Castiel’s desk. Just before leaving, he looked at his brother.

“You know” he whispered. “I can assure that no one comes here for the rest of the night.”

“Gabe, _no_ -”

“Just shut up and think about it for a minute. It’s obvious that he’s attracted to you and you’re attracted to him. Just have a little fun, show Zachariah that he can’t really control you.”

“He’s a _criminal_ , Gabe, and I’m a _cop_. It can’t happen.”

“Another reason why you should do it then. It’s a once in a lifetime chance.” Gabriel winked before leaving the room.

Castiel turned and looked at Dean, who had his arms through the bars of his cell and his head resting on the cold metal, his smirk apparently never leaving his face.

“What” Cas asked, feeling himself blush a little more.

“Nothing” Dean answered. “Just enjoying the view.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. He decided the best option right now was to stop answering and just get back to his basketball game.

“He’s right, you know?”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel sighed. He just _couldn’t_ shut up, apparently.

“That other cop, Gabe? We should have angry sex.”

“You heard what he said?” Castiel jaw dropped.

“Of course” Dean laughed. “There’s a lot of echo down here. Whatever your boss did, I’m sorry. He should pay for that, and tonight is an awesome opportunity to get back at him.”

“I’m actually here because of _you_ , so no thank you. I can handle myself.”

He regretted those last words the second they were out of his mouth.

“You can handle yourself, huh? Let’s see about that.”

 _Fuck._ Cas was in so much trouble.

“What’s your type, Cas? Do you like to be in charge? I would expect that, since you’re a police officer, and a good one at that. Do you like to have someone underneath you? To push into them and to control what they feel? To control when they can let go?”

Cas was sitting incredibly still, his eyes glued to the garbage can a few feet in front of him. He needed to zone out, to forget about Dean. Let him talk without giving in, and he would get bored eventually.

“Or maybe it’s the complete opposite. It’s nice to let go once in a while, so maybe, actually, you like to be controlled.”

Cas felt a wave a pleasure imagining Dean pushing into him. He clenched his jaw and flinched slightly.

“Oh I got you.” Dean murmured.

His voice was deep and rich, with a touch of lust. It sent shivers down Castiel’s spine.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Let’s play a little game. I’ll tell you in details what I’d do to you and will see how long you can resist before opening this cell.”

“I don’t want to play your stupid game” Cas replied, his voice hesitant.

“I’d start by kissing you. Your mouth is so unique. Your lips are to die for, Cas. They are just begging for a kiss, begging for my tongue. And that lower lip of yours… Since the first time I saw you, I wanted to bite into it, to taste it. To taste you…”

“After kissing you over and over again, I’d probably go down a bit, maybe your jaw?” Dean waited for a sign he had said the right thing. “Or that spot between your shoulder and your neck?” Still nothing from Cas. “Or I can explore your ear, bite your lobe, feel the blood pumping through your veins…”

Cas took a sharp breath, feeling his pants getting a bit too tight.

“Ear it is, then.” Dean laughed. “I wouldn’t fuck around too much to be honest. It’s not like it’s our honeymoon and we have the whole week to make each other come. So I think next I would go directly to your belt and pull your pants off before turning you around and bending you over your desk. You would be so fucking amazing, Cas.”

Dean closed his eyes, imagining the scene. Obviously, Cas wasn’t the only one affected by this.

“I would go gently, at first. Slide just one finger, make sure you get used to it. Play with you for a while, see what sounds I can get out of you. I don’t know how sensitive you are, but I’m guessing you can handle something pretty rough.” He paused, attentive Castiel’s reaction through the bars of his cell. “I’m convinced it wouldn’t take long before you’d be ready for me. I would push into you slowly, inch by inch, until I’m all in. I would touch you, and feel you, my hands everywhere, tracing every inch of your body. We would be pressing, pulling, grinding. Then I would hit that sweet spot, and then it would build, and build, and build, until it all just -”

“Stop.”

Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, his erection tightly contained in his uniform. He walked, almost ran to the cell and got his keys out. He was breathing hard, his senses on high alert. Dean was in the same state; Cas could see his chest rise and fall rapidly, his eyes were open wide, his mouth was dry. They both needed to touch each other, and fast.

Zachariah could fuck off.

He inserted the key into the lock with trembling hands, unable to focus on anything else other than the man standing on the other side of the metal door. He had never felt such a need to put his hands on someone.

The moment the door flew open, Dean grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close, smashing their mouths together. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, a taste Cas would not normally like, but on Dean, it was exhilarating. Dean looked like a man who could make everything sound and taste and look better than it was.

Castiel opened himself to him, letting Dean’s tongue push into his mouth, claiming him, _possessing_ him, and Cas was more than happy to comply. He felt his back hit the bars of the cell; he never realized Dean was pushing him. The cold metal drew a sharp breath out of him.

Cas’s hands were everywhere. He wanted to touch every inch of Dean’s skin, learn every little details about him in the time he had. His fingers slipped under Dean’s t-shirt, trailing along his ribs, slowly lifting the piece of fabric. Dean got the message, and he broke their kiss just long enough so he could pull it over his head. Cas took advantage of the moment to try and unbutton his shirt, but Dean grabbed his wrists and pulled them above Castiel’s head, holding them there.

“Don’t” Dean whispered. “I like your uniform. I want you to keep it.”

It didn’t take long before they were pushing each other towards Cas’s desk. Dean tried to lift him up and gently drop him on top of it, but there was so much stuff that it was impossible for them to be really comfortable without hitting anything off.

“Screw it” Dean said, before shoving everything aside in one motion. “Sorry for the extra work it’s gonna give you.”

“I couldn’t care less” Cas answered, helping Dean pushing things on the floor.

“That’s the spirit” Dean smirked. “I like it.”

“Shut up.”

They kept kissing and pushing things around until they had enough space so that Cas could actually lay down on the desk, his ass just on the verge of falling off the table, his legs wrapped around Dean for more stability.

Dean urgently unclipped Cas’s police duty belt and let it fall on the floor before reaching for the button of his trousers. He dragged Cas’s pants down to his knees, preventing him from moving too much. He did the same with his underwear, unceremoniously freeing him. Cas’s head snapped backward when he felt the fresh air of the basement on his throbbing cock. He needed Dean’s mouth on it, _now._

As if Dean had heard his silent prayers, he looked at Cas with a devilish look on his face before grabbing him under the knees and pushing his legs higher, until they were resting on Dean’s shoulders. He then took Castiel’s erection in one hand, supporting himself with the other, and slowly - so excruciatingly slowly - dragged his tongue from the base to the top. Cas moaned softly at the sensation, just wishing for more.

“Come on, Officer, is that all you have?”

Cas looked at him without answering. If Dean thought Cas would give it to him so easily, he was wrong.

 _You surrendered pretty easily though_ , the little voice in his head said.

He didn’t have time to think further though, because Dean, eager to hear the noises Cas could make, swallowed him whole, his eyes never leaving Cas’s.

Castiel screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, the overwhelming feeling sending a wave of pleasure down his spine. He could hear Dean hum a laugh, his mouth still wrapped around him, playing with Cas with his tongue.

Dean started bobbing his head up and down. Cas’s hands flew to Dean’s hair, angling him, helping him find the rhythm he found most enjoyable. Dean got down to his knees, never letting Cas go, and Cas sat up, one hand still on Dean’s head, the other supporting his weight behind him. Cas put all his weight on his hand and on Dean’s shoulder and lifted his hips off the desk. He hold Dean into place and forced himself down Dean’s throat, testing the other man’s limit. Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock, and his right hand flew to his own crotch, pressing against his own erection.

Cas kept going, fucking Dean’s mouth, pouring into his movement all the pent up rage he had against him. It was _his_ fault if he was stuck with this stupid desk job, it was _his_ fault if Zachariah was always on Castiel’s shoulder, watching his every move, waiting for him to fuck up. It was _his_ fault.

Dean pulled away with a loud slurping sound, his eyes watering.

“Holy shit, man” he said, his voice raw. “You’re so much kinkier than I thought you’d be.”

“Hope you enjoy it.”

As an answer, Dean removed Castiel’s legs from his shoulder and stood up, showing the wet spot slowly forming on his jeans. Cas smirked.

“And you’re as slutty as I thought you’d be.”

“Thanks, jackass.” Dean smirked.

He grabbed Cas by the arm and forced him to stand up and flip over. He placed his hand in the middle of Castiel’s back and pushed him hard, bending him over the desk. He kicked both his feet apart, forcing him to open his legs wider. Cas took a sharp breath in, the anticipation of what was coming burning him.

“You’re pretty slutty too, just FYI.”

“Bite me.”

“With pleasure.”

Before Cas could react, Dean dig his teeth into his left butt cheek. Cas gasped and tried to turn around, but Dean was holding him firmly on the desk.

“How dare you?” Cas indignantly yelled.

“You asked for it” Dean answered in a calm voice before slapping the same cheek.

There was a moment where none of them were saying anything, and no one was moving. Cas couldn’t see what Dean was doing, but it didn’t take him long to know.  A wet finger suddenly pushed into him gently, and he screamed in pleasure when Dean moved it deep inside him to massage his prostate. Cas was breathing hard as he let Dean play with his body.  Soon after a second, and then a third finger went in, working him, stretching him.

Dean removed his hand slowly despite Cas’s screams of protest and unbuttoned his jeans, finally freeing himself. He stroked his cock a few times before aligning himself with Cas and started pressing into him. Cas stopped breathing, the feeling overwhelming him. He hadn’t seen Dean’s cock, but he could tell; He was _huge._ Cas wasn’t about to complain, though.

Dean pushed all the way in and waited for Cas to adjust before slowly instauring a rhythm. Cas was trying his best to stay silent, but Dean angled himself a different way, pushing Castiel a bit more into the desk, and started hitting that sweet spot. Castiel screamed Dean’s name, asked for him to keep going, to stay right there, to push harder, faster, further. Dean complied to every one of Castiel’s demands, so much that the desk started to move forward under Dean’s assault.

Cas was lost. He was clutching at the desk for dear life, screaming a mix of _yes_ and _don’t stop_ and _Dean_ , his eyes screwed shut.

Dean came pushing into him with force, and hearing him swear and scream Cas’s name, along with feeling Dean pour into him sent Cas over the edge.

He didn’t black out, but it was close enough. They both stayed there, panting, trying not to fall on the ground because their legs wouldn’t support them anymore. After what felt like a few hours, Dean finally pulled out and put his pants back on. Cas did the same, tucked his shirt in and clipped his duty belt back on his hips.

As Cas turned around, he saw Dean strutting back to his cell. He followed, getting his keys out to lock it behind him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so… tamed’ Castiel said, locking the door.

“Who said I was? I’m in jail after all…”

“Speaking of which, what did you do? Why did Gabriel arrested you?”

“You want the truth?”

“Of course.”

“I hit him with a banana.”

“You _what_?!”

“I was driving weird because I was eating that damn thing. He arrested me thinking I was drunk and when he asked me to do that stupid test where I walk on the line and touch my nose I didn’t wanna do it and threw my banana. It struck him right in the face and I was arrested for assault on an officer of the law.”

Castiel couldn’t believe it. That was probably the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.

“I don’t think he’s gonna press charges though” Dean added. “I mean… it’s a friggin banana.”

“Well” Castiel said, trying his hardest not to laugh. “I’ll talk to him about it, even though I’m sure he won’t press charges too.” He walked back to his desk and turned around. “Dean?"

“Mmh?”

“Keep throwing bananas at Gabe, he deserves it. And, huh… Let’s say I wouldn’t mind a second round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fwe things you should randomly know about this chapter :
> 
> 1\. The second circle of Hell, if we look at Dante Alighieri's Inferno, is the circle reserved for people who were overcome by lust. 
> 
> 2.The banana thing? yeah, it happened for real a few years ago in Florida. A man attacked his wife with a banana and I thought it was probably the stupidest way to get yourself arrested. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all  
>  **I'M SORRY**  
>  I know it's been a while since I posted, and I sincerely apologize. I had about half of the chapter done, and I just didn't like it, so  
> I threw it all away to start over. And then, my boyfriend's grandfather died. 
> 
> You have to understand that I am as much devastated has he is. We've been together for over 5 years, and I've known him and his family for almost 10 years. He was my grandfather as much as he was my boyfriend's. 
> 
> I am truely sorry for the delay, and I am truely sorry for not being able to give you my best for this chapter. I really tried, but my heart isn't into it right now. 
> 
> I promise though, I will keep writing this alphabet. I just need a bit of time to fall back on my feet. For everyone who's gonna stick around, **thank you** for your incredible patience and understanding. 
> 
> I hope you guys will still enjoy this chapter. It did take my mind off of the ugly parts of life for a short while.

##   ** _D for Dean_**

 

Dean parked the Impala in the bunker’s garage with a grunt.  _Finally,_ they were home. The case was a boring one, and they took care of it pretty quickly. A werewolf trying to raise an army, wasn’t new for them. What had really killed Dean though, was the ride to get there. Nineteen hours from Fort Hill, Pennsylvania to the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Google said it would be seventeen, but thanks to rush hour traffic, it took them an extra two hours. Sam had offered a few times to stop in a motel and get back on the road in the morning, but Dean would have none of it. He needed to go home as fast as he could. 

Truth was, he needed some privacy. Before they’d found the bunker, he could manage to find a few minutes of alone time to jack off every now and then, but now that he knew about the comfort of having your own room, your own personal space… Let’s say he didn’t find the quick three-minutes-before-Sam-comes-back thing very appealing anymore. He’d learn to take his time and enjoy every second of it, something that was nearly impossible with your brother sleeping in the bed two feet away from you. 

So no, he wouldn’t spend another night in a cheap motel room. 

He pulled the key out of the ignition before poking Sam in the ribs to wake him up. His sasquatch of a brother had slept for the last 2 hours of the trip, softly snoring beside him.

“Morning,sleepyhead” Dean said.

Sam grunted before opening his eyes. He looked around, visibly lost. “We’re home already?”

“Yes.”

“What time is it?”

Dean looked at his watch before answering. “A little past 2AM.”

They both got out of the car and grabbed their bags in the trunk. Despite Sam being a morning person, he wasn’t much of a talker in the moments after waking up. If he wasn’t out running, he would be sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop or the newspaper, and usually wouldn’t talk for a good hour after getting out of his bed. Now, just waking from a two-hour nap, it was the same. No words were exchanged between the two brothers as they walked in the dark hallways of the bunker, both of them heading straight for their rooms. When Dean got to his door, Sam mumbled a ‘goodnight’ without even looking behind him. Sam disappeared a few seconds later in another hallway. 

Dean wasn’t about to complain. He opened his door and dropped his bag at the foot of his bed. He opened his bedside lamp and flopped on his bed, not bothering to change. He really needed to find some release; he’d had a semi hard-on for the last fifteen minutes of the ride home. His imagination had been a complete dick and provided him with some really naughty images, but Dean had tried to push them away. Until now.

He had his little routine. With one hand, he unbuttoned his pants and with the other, he opened his bedside table drawer to grab a small tube of lube hidden under a few random pamphlets. He dropped it on the pillow beside his head and worked on getting out of his jeans and boxers, pushing his body away from the mattress with both his feet, sliding his fingers between the fabric and his burning skin. Once he was done with his pants, he sat up and removed his shirt before throwing it on the ground beside him. He didn’t bother with his t-shirt though, knowing he would sleep in it anyway. As usual, he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, warming it in the heat of his palm before slowly stroking himself, and let his imagination do the rest. 

And so, he started thinking about Cas. 

He couldn’t remember when Cas had started being part of his fantasies. He couldn’t remember when Cas had started to be his  _only_  fantasy. But he had come to just accept it and roll with it, because, well, he couldn’t really stop his imagination from going there, even though he’d tried, more than once. 

His fingers were Castiel’s tongue, coming up and down his length, mapping out the areas Dean liked most. Dean wrapped his whole hand around his dick, and the tongue became a full mouth, swallowing him. Dean hissed, his eyes closed, imagining Castiel’s big blue eyes never breaking eye contact, tightening his lips around the base of Dean’s cock.

Cas’ mouth was such a turn on; So perfect, so pink, so  _wet_. No matter where Dean pictured it - on his dick, on his neck, on his collar bone, or on his lips, Cas’ tongue invading his mouth - it always resulted in an instant hard on. 

Dean’s other hand was caressing his chest under his shirt, lingering a bit longer on his nipples, imagining it was Castiel’s hand. He pinched his left nipple between his index and thumb and screamed in pleasure too far gone to even bother about the noise he was making. 

He imagined Cas’s weight on him, pinning him to the bed, and started pumping his fist faster, squeezing tighter. Cas was making obscene sounds with his mouth around Dean’s dick, he was grinding into the mattress between Dean’s legs, trying to find some release to his own throbbing erection. Cas was close to the edge with only the taste of Dean on his tongue. He was panting and bobbing his head frantically, never leaving Dean’s eyes. He placed one of his hand on Dean’s stomach, pushing him down into the bed. 

“Holy shit, Cas! Please,  _please_ , Cas, come with me-”

“Where do you want to-”

Dean’s eyes went from being screwed shut to almost bulging out of his skull in less than 0.2 seconds. Castiel was standing at the foot of his bed, his own eyes riveted to Dean’s cock, still proudly standing between them. Both men were equally surprised, and equally unable to talk, stunned in place, until finally, Dean reacted.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?

He hurriedly pulled down his shirt, trying to hide as much of himself as humanly possible. With his other hand, he shuffled with his blanket, trying to pull a big enough piece of fabric over his naked body to regain part of his dignity.

“S-sorry D-”

“STOP APOLOGIZING AND TURN AROUND!” Dean yelled.

“Sorry, you’re right. Sorry.” Castiel mumbled, finally turning his body toward the wall.

“What are you doing here?!” Dean asked, breathing quickly. Failing miserably with his blanket, he opted for his boxers lying on the floor beside his bed. He grabbed the piece of fabric and covered himself clumsily.

“I… You called me.”

“I didn’t  _call_ you, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“You prayed to me, you asked me to come with you…”

Dean closed his eyes, the realization of what had happened finally dawning on him. This was so embarrassing to explain. 

“Cas I- I’m sorry okay, look at me.” Castiel slowly turned around, visibly uncomfortable. “I didn’t actually call you. You misunderstood.”

Dean looked down, unable to hold Castiel’s gaze on him. His eyes trailed on Castiel’s trenchcoat, going down his left sleeve, and finally resting on this sudden huge bulge in Cas’ pants. 

His train of thoughts suddenly screeched to a stop, his eyes unable to move anywhere else. “Huh Cas? Are you… Is that…?”

Cas looked down following Dean’s eyes, and when he finally noticed his unusual excitement, tried to clumsily hide it behind his trenchcoat.

“I don’t understand what’s happening” he whispered. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“No shit” Dean said, a smile slowly stretching his lips. 

They both stood there for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to do next. Dean’s hard on was obviously not going anywhere, especially not after seeing that Cas was aroused too. A part of Dean kept thinking this was actually weirder than the actual situation, but a bigger part of him, the aroused part, just kept hoping that his fantasy would potentially, maybe, come true. He didn’t want to scare Cas away, but on the other hand, the guy was still standing there with a raging boner, clearly not going anywhere.

“Come over here” Dean whispered, extending his hand towards Cas in an invitation sign. Cas looked at Dean, unsure. “Come on, buddy, I’m not gonna bite you.”

_Unless you ask for it_ , Dean thought. 

Cas approached the bed slowly, trying to hide himself with his trenchcoat. He was clearly uncomfortable. Dean motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Cas did as he was told, and sat beside him. Dean only took a few seconds to decide his next move. He stood up, still holding his boxer over his erection, and positioned himself right in front of Cas. 

“Would you like me to go on? Show you how?” His voice was never over a whisper. 

Cas swallowed hardly, his eyes snapping right back up to meet Dean’s. He tried to speak, but his voice never reached his lips, so he nodded eagerly. Dean saw Cas’ dick twitch hopefully through his slacks.

“Okay” Dean breathed. 

Dean let go of the bundle of fabric hiding his hard on, slowly, never breaking eye contact. He then pulled his shirt over his head at the same pace, revealing his entire naked body to the man in front of him. 

Cas’ eyes traveled to Dean’s chest. It seemed like he was trying to memorize every single freckle, every single scar on Dean’s body. He looked at Dean’s anti-possession tattoo, at Dean’s left shoulder, like he could still see the mark he had left on him so many years ago. He was looking at the details that made Dean Winchester, like it was a beautiful and unique piece of art. Cas’ eyes went south, detailing Dean’s belly, then his hip bones, until they finally reached Dean’s cock.

It was a conflicting feeling. Part of him couldn’t really keep looking, fully knowing it was inappropriate, but another part of him just  _needed_  to look, to stare, to remember every detail of Dean’s manhood. 

In the end, the latter won the epic combat happening in Castiel’s brain. 

Dean slowly walked up to Cas, his throbbing cock bobbing up and down with every step he took. 

“What would you- wait, what are you do-  _fuck_!” Dean hissed. 

Cas didn’t let Dean finish his sentence. The moment he was close enough, Cas grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer before swallowing him whole, without warning.

Dean’s head snapped backwards as his hands got to Castiel’s hair, gently helping him set a rhythm. It was so much better than his fantasy, finally having Castiel’s gorgeous lips around him, melting in the wetness of Castiel’s mouth, having these two big baby blue eyes look at him with all the lust a human could manage. Cas was making filthy noises, his tongue swirling around Dean, tasting every inch of him. Cas was clearly enjoying the experience, moaning and grinding against nothing, desperately trying to get some friction for his own erection so he could get some release. 

Cas suddenly gasped, and one of his hand flew to his crotch. He started applying pressure, and it didn’t take time before he lost control of himself, frantically pushing and pulling on his slacks. A few seconds later, Cas muffled a scream as he came, Dean still deep in his throat. 

Seeing Cas unravel like that with nothing else but the taste of Dean’s dick on his tongue sent Dean dangerously close to the edge. 

“Shit Cas, careful. I’m-”

But Cas only grabbed Dean tighter and brought Dean’s hips closer to his body, holding him there, until Dean screamed his release, gripping Cas’ hair, his knees buckling under his weight, suddenly too weak to support himself. 

They stayed like that for a while, Dean slowly regaining enough strength to stand on his own, Cas trying to regain something that looked like normal breathing. 

“Dean?” Cas finally asked. His voice was deeper than ever. 

“Yeah?” Dean croaked.

“Next time… Call me again, please.”

Dean sure took care of doing so. 


End file.
